


This is not an update, BUT...

by piratekelly



Series: New Favorite Day [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly





	

**EDIT 8/28/18 : Always Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide. SOON.**

EDIT 3/14/18

As of today there's about 6.7k of this written - including some notes - and an outline for an epilogue, which will be short. All in all we're looking at about 10k to wrap the whole thing up. Hopefully I'll have the end of this series for you soon! I'm working hard at it, and I'm not struggling too much right now, so I'm striking while the iron is hot. I know it's been like, three years, but hang in there! IT'S COMING SOON. This "work" will soon disappear so it can be replaced with the actual next installment.

As always, I'm piratefalls on tumblr.

EDIT 7/31/17

So this is a thing that's going to happen now. I've got a little over 1k done for part 7. I can't decide if it'll go beyond that, or if I'm just going to close everything up with a longer installment and maybe write a short epilogue. But either way, this series WILL come to an end at some point. Hopefully this year. I'm making it a goal. So bear with me! If you have questions or just want to hang, I'm piratefalls on tumblr!

\--

EDIT 1/3/17:

I really appreciate the feedback everyone gave me on this. I think I have it in me to finish out the series the way I wanted, but it's going to take some time. From what I can remember, I have a good portion of part 7 written, but there were a lot of kinks to work through (and not the fun ones) BUT if you guys want to follow my progress (or just like... hang out and shit, I don't know, the internet is weird) I'm piratekelly on tumblr and y'all should come talk to me and remind me that I'm going to put genuine effort into this.

\--

I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE I WISH IT WERE. But it's been an entire year since I posted part 6 of this (ideally 10-part) series, and I thought I'd update you guys on a few things.

-This last year like. Really sucked. I didn't write for a long time because I just didn't have it in me. And when it came back....

-I was firmly in the Hawaii Five-0 fandom. I got burned out on TW and frankly, the show really wasn't doing it for me, and my heart just wasn't in it. So I wrote quite a bit of fic there. However...

-I do periodically come back to this series and tap away at it. SO...

I really feel awful for not finishing this series. It is in no way abandoned, since I have always intended to finish it, but I just haven't had the desire to do it. I put a lot of thought into this series, did a lot of research on what Disney movies would be appropriate for which installment, and exactly how I wanted the slow burn of their relationship to play out. I could conceivably do this series a little bit of justice by writing one last part to wrap everything up. However, that feels a little dishonest, because I intended for this to go through Stiles' entire senior year and into the summer before college. (Ask my beta, I had a whole fucking VERSE plotted out, okay, this was going to be a monster.) 

I've made it my 2017 resolution to try to finish the last four parts of this series. I feel terrible for not finishing this like I thought I would. I actually posted so many parts of it in a row because I wanted it to motivate me to finish it. And then I didn't. SO.

Should I just do one last part that wraps everything up? Or do I try to continue with my original plan? LEMME KNOW.


End file.
